vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
The Mad Hatter
[[Archivo:The_mad_hatter.png|thumb|300px|The Mad Hatter ilustrado por Ine]] The Mad Hatter es una canción original de Vocaloid. Fue publicada el 23 de Septiembre de 2010 y actualmente supera las 56 mil visitas en Nicovideo. En esta canción, el Sombrerero Loco habla de su amor por Alicia, diciendo todo lo que ha hecho por ella, y tratando de que se quede con él. Además, el se confiesa como el ladrón de las tartas (En el libro original, se había acusado de este crimen al Valet, pero no se llegó a averiguar quién era el verdadero culpable). Se menciona también una de las melodías que el Sombrerero había cantado en un concierto (Titila, titila, murciélago alado), que había disgustado a la Reina, quien exclamó que aquello era una forma estúpida de matar el tiempo, lo que provocó que el Tiempo se disgustara con el Sombrerero, y que él, la Liebre y el Lirón se quedaran estancados en la merienda. Intérprete: '''Camui Gackpo '''Música y letra: Tour-P Ilustración: Ine *Nicovideo *Youtube Letra *Kanji sacado de Hatsune Miku *Romaji sacado de Animelyrics Kanji= ようこそ私のお茶会へ　君が来るのはわかっていたよ 冷たい空気に溶けるのは　君が一番惹かれる香りさ こちらへ座って寛いで　遠慮はしないで怖くはないよ 小さな砂糖菓子綺麗でしょ？　君を芯まで狂わす味さ 甘い秘密の物があるんだ　女王から盗んだタルトだよ 君のために用意したんだよ　私の命を懸けたのさ さぁ泣かないで召し上がれ　君の涙で溺れてしまう 上手に茸を召し上がれ　私に丁度いい君になりなさい (笑う猫が月明かりに化ける) 少しは涙が落ち着いた？　君の味方は私だけなのさ 謎かけしようか遊ぼうよ　時が経つのを忘れるはずさ おやおやタルトを食べ過ぎた？　二人の罪の出来上がりさ もう戻れないよ覚悟して　数字の兵士に追いかけられる 私が 狂って (おかしく)見えるのは　水銀の毒の仕業じゃないさ きらきら光るコウモリが　君をさらえと告げたのさ さぁ歌おうよ祝おうよ　君と私と猫とネズミと 小さな私の女王様　君のためのティアラを作ろう さぁ歌おうよ祝おうよ　テーブル土足でステップ踏んで 世界を指差し嘲笑え　真っ赤な女王に青色混ざれ 花びら全て塗り替えて　名も無き私は全てを奪う 狂気にのまれた昼下がり　目が覚めても私は側にいる Could you tell me why you are crying so much? baby ALICE |-| Romaji= youkoso watashi no ochakai e kimi ga kuru no wa wakatteita yo tsumetai kuuki ni tokeru no wa kimi ga ichiban hikareru kaori sa kochira e suwatte kutsuroi de enryo wa shinai de kowaku wa nai yo chiisana satougashi kirei desho? kimi o shin made kuruwasu aji sa amai himitsu no mono ga arunda joou kara nusunda TARUTO da yo kimi no tame ni youi shitanda yo watashi no inochi o kaketa no sa saa nakanai de meshiagare kimi no namida de oborete shimau jouzu ni kinoko o meshiagare watashi ni choudoii kimi ni narinasai (warau neko ga tsukiakari ni bakeru) sukoshi wa namida ga ochitsuita? kimi no mikata wa watashi dake na no sa nazokake shiyou ka asobou yo toki ga tatsu no o wasureru hazu sa oya oya TARUTO o tabesugita? futari no tsumi no dekiagari sa mou modorenai yo kakugo shite suuji no heishi ni oikakerareru watashi ga okashiku mieru no wa suigin no doku no shiwaza ja nai sa kira kira hikaru koumori ga kimi o sarae to tsugeta no sa saa utaou yo iwaou yo kimi to watashi to neko to nezumi to chiisana watashi no joou-sama kimi no tame no TIARA o tsukurou saa utaou yo iwaou yo TEEBURU dosoku de SUTEPPU funde sekai o yubizashi azawarae makka na joou ni ao-iro mazare hanabira subete nurikaete na mo naki watashi wa subete o ubau kyouki ni nomareta hirusagari me ga samete mo watashi wa soba ni iru Could you tell me why you are crying so much? baby ALICE |-| Español= Bienvenida a mi fiesta de té Yo sabía que vendrías Disuelto en el frío aire Está el perfume que a ti más te cautiva Siéntate aquí y relájate No te reprimas, no hay nada que temer Los pequeños dulces son lindos, ¿verdad? Un sabor que te volverá loca hasta la médula Tengo un dulce secreto Las tartas que le robé a Reina Las preparé para ti Arriesgando mi vida Vamos, no llores y come Estamos a punto de ahogarnos en tus lágrimas Come de la seta con habilidad Y vuélvete del tamaño justo para mí (El gato sonriente toma la forma de la luz de luna) ¿Se han calmado un poco tus lágrimas? El único aliado con que cuentas soy yo Digamos adivinanzas, juguemos De seguro te olvidarás del paso del tiempo ¡Oh, vaya! ¿Has comido demasiada tarta? Es la culminación de nuestro pecado Ya no puedes volver atrás, prepárate Serás cazada por los soldados naipe Si parezco loco no es por el efecto del venenoso mercurio Brilla, brilla, ratita alada Ella me dijo que te llevara conmigo Vamos, cantemos, celebremos Tú, yo, el gato y el ratón Mi pequeña reina Hagamos una tiara para ti Vamos, bailemos, cantemos Pisa en la mesa con los zapatos puestos Apunta con un dedo al mundo y búrlate de él Y mezcla el azul con la Reina Roja Repintando por completo las flores, Yo, el don nadie me robo todo Una tarde consumida por la locura Aunque despiertes, yo estaré a tu lado ¿Podrías decirme por qué lloras tanto? Mi pequeña Alicia Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Gackpoid Categoría:Canción publicada en 2010 Categoría:Contenido Cuestionable